


Panic At The Disco

by WingWo43



Series: Lando And Max [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020 Season, Abu Dhabi, Armed Gunman, Blood and Injury, Disco, Hurt/Comfort, HurtLando!, Love, M/M, Party, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingWo43/pseuds/WingWo43
Summary: A night of celebrations quickly turns into a disaster and a fight for someone’s life
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Series: Lando And Max [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Evening and Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to start a new fic and was struggling for ideas until a few band names appeared and I had some ideas and this is what I chose so I hope you enjoy.

The start of the night was great, Max had just been enjoying himself dancing with Lando on the centre floor. He could see the enjoyment on Lando’s face and that was what attracted him to Lando in the first place, the cheerful smile and the caring side of him which not many got to see unless you were close to him in like he was.

“I’m just gonna go to the toilet babe” Max informed his boyfriend, Lando nodded as a return and gave Max a quick kiss on the lips before he left. On the way he saw many of their friends who had turned up for the end of season party, in the corner George, Valtteri and Lewis were talking probably about George’s performance in the Sakhir GP. On the other end of the club Max could see Seb and Kimi drinking shots, as expected not everybody turned up due to meetings or just because they didn’t want to go.

Max entered the bathroom and went toilet just like he said he would. However on the other side of the door a panic was about to enfue as an armed man had entered the club and was shooting people left, right and centre and everyone hid under tables to protect themselves. As Max left the restrooms he immediately knew something was wrong and instantly ran to where Lando was.

Once he found his boyfriend he pulled him into a hug and a kiss, “What’s happening” Max asked. “All I heard was gunshots” Lando replied, as soon as Max had processed this it was to late to run as they were stood face to face with the gunman himself. Max immediately stood in-front of Lando to protect him.

“What do you want” Max asked, the gunman smiled and replied “To torment you”. Max knew this wasn’t the truth and wanted to attack the man for what he had caused already but he knew he was outmatched. The gunman pointed his gun around the room and told everyone to move closer so they could hear him. “I don’t want this to go south so just listen to me and it can end peacefully” the gunman stated.

“Why should we” Alex said, “Because I have the power in my hands” he replied. Everyone seemed to be onboard with what the man said, except Charles who was really angry with him more due to the fact that he had some alcohol left in his system. “What do you want then now that we’re all here” Max asked. The gunman looked at him and replied “Cash”.

Everyone started to look at each other as if they had all brought cash with them but as it was a pre-organised event nobody had a lot in their wallets. Slowly everybody emptied what they had onto the table in front of the gunman, the total was £245 before the gunman demanded more from the drivers, watches, sunglasses and more were soon put onto the table, nobody wanted to put it there for somebody else’s taking but they had no choice.

“That’s better” the gunman said as the last of the loot was collected, “Your awful, people like you shouldn’t be on this world” Lewis snarled at the man. “But people are and most of them have guns” the gunman replied whilst waving his weapon around. Charles was now getting more tempered not just because he lost belongings but because the man had ruined a night of of celebration. “Do you want anymore” Vallteri asked, the gunman shook his head but before he could react Charles had jumped the man, they were rolling around until Max was pushed out of the way and to the ground as 2 shots rung out around the building. 

Nobody knew what had happened except the man was on the floor underneath Charles until someone whimpered in pain.

It was Lando.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando is treated for his wounds and Max is accompanied by his friends

Lando was curled up on the floor graining in pain. His hand was on his chest and his knuckles had gone white from clutching himself so hard. As soon as Max had realised what had happened he and Seb rushed to his boyfriends aid whilst George was on his phone to the emergency services. Charles had the man still pinned whilst Vallteri joined in to help secure him down.

“Max” Lando groaned out in pain from his wound. “I’m here babe, your gonna be alright” Max replied softly. Seb moved Lando’s hand and pushed some jumpers on his wound which made Lando scream out in pain. “Hey, it’s alright I’m here for you” Max replied again. Lando looked at Max with tearful eyes before screaming in pain again. Meanwhile George and Alex ran outside to flag down the emergency services when they arrived.

“It’s... hard” Lando said before he reached his hand up and stroked Max’s face. Max put his hand with Lando’s before Lando went unconscious, “Lando... Lando can you hear me” Max cried out as he got no response. Lewis immediately took Max who fought with him to a chair and sat down with him whilst Seb did his best at slowing the blood loss. 

A couple of minutes later the ambulance arrived and quickly put Lando on oxygen and a stretcher before loading him in the back. Max jumped in with him as Lewis had forced him to and gave him a smile as he left. The gunman was also quickly arrested and shoved in the back of a police car to whom all the drivers watched as they left the club. 

The ride to the hospital was torture to Max not just because it was bumpy and felt really long, but due to the fact that his life long friend, his boyfriend who he loved dearly was hurt and in a defenceless position. Arriving at the hospital Lando was sent straight to surgery whilst Max sat down in the waiting room in sadness and guilt for not stopping the man sooner. Not long later Seb had arrived and sat down next to the unstable Dutchman to help him with anything. 

As much as they had their moments on track, in reality they were really good friends. “I just wanted to say thank you for helping as much as possible back there” Max announced to Seb. “Just doing what I thought was the most obvious choice” Seb replied with a smile, “I’ll get going now”. “Yeah thank you though, I’ll send an update later on” Max replied and gave Seb a small smile as he left. 

Max couldn’t sleep for ages before he got up and asked if there was any news on Lando. “May I help you sir” the receptionist announced, “Yeah do you know what condition Mr Norris is in” Max replied confidently. “He’s on an oxygen tank at the moment, do you have any relation to him” she questioned. “Yeah, I’m his boyfriend” Max stated to the receptionist. “Ok follow me then” she said and began walking down one of the lengthy corridors. 

Max followed suit and soon they reached Lando’s room. The receptionist opened the door and let Max in and immediately his heart sank again for the second time today. Lando was lying there las still as a rock with an oxygen mask on his face. Max took his seat and soon found himself comfy on the chairs and went to sleep next to his boyfriend. 

Max woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. Once it opened he knew it was George coming in to see how Lando was doing. “Sorry, did I wake you at all” George said apologetically, “Yeah it’s fine, don’t worry about it” Max replied with a croaky voice. They soon fell into conversation with each other before Max went to stretch his legs and grab some food. Arriving back he noticed Lewis had turned up to give him some company, Lewis had left him about 4 hours after he’d arrived leaving Max alone again, in this time he texted Seb to give the man an update on the situation.

The next morning Max woke early and prepared himself for any visitors until Lando stirred in his sleep and his eye lids began to open. Max first thought he was hallucinating until he saw his boyfriends sparkling eyes looking at back at him. He pretty much jumped on his boyfriend before giving him a kiss on his cheek. Lando immediately blushed and looked back at his boyfriend in the same way. “So happy your back” Max whispered in his ear, Lando groaned as a response as Max pulled him into a tight hug. 

The next few days were challenging as to be expected, but within a couple of weeks Lando was out of the hospital and being his normal self again. The gunman had been charged with life imprisonment and Lando had thanked Seb for his role in saving his life. And Max found out that his boyfriend had pushed him and took the bullet instead of it hitting himself, and Max knew that they were meant to be together forever from there on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to do due to the length of the chapter and me underestimating how long it would take to complete. Hope you enjoyed the story as a whole though and hope to write more in the future.


End file.
